Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids
Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids is the first episode of the video parody series of the same name. It is a parody of the movies Shrek and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Characters *Shrek *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit Transcript Roger Rabbit: This is the story of me and Shrek. P-p-p-please save all questions until the end. Lets begin my story now! He he! (The inside of the house is shown. Roger Rabbit is polishing, cleaning, admiring, and hugging his Shrek merchandise) Narrator Roger Rabbit: It was the year 2021. I loved Shrek so much. I own all of his movies and merchandise. (Roger Rabbit is shown watching TV with Jessica Rabbit) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I watch at least one Shrek movie with my lovely Jessica before I go to bed. Roger Rabbit: (giggles) Isn’t this great Jessica? Jessica Rabbit: As great as it will ever be, honey bunny. (Roger Rabbit is then shown chatting on a cell phone) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I phone call Shrek everynight before I go to bed, thanking him for his awesome movies and stuff that he has made. He gave me my ability to make people laugh. Heck, I even text and Snap Chat with him. (Roger Rabbit texts on his phone) Roger Rabbit: Send! There. My texting and talking tonight is complete! I have the p-p-p-p-p-perfect pal! Jessica Rabbit: Roger honey, it’s time to go to bed. Roger Rabbit: I’ll be right with you Jessica. (Roger Rabbit puts on his nightcap and climbs into bed with Jessica Rabbit) Jessica Rabbit: Goodnight honey bunny. Roger Rabbit: Goodnight love cups. Narrator Roger Rabbit: I climbed into bed with Jessica that night. Suddenly the window bursts open. I woke up and looked around. I yell… Roger Rabbit: Who goes there!? (Shrek is standing by Roger Rabbit’s bed) Narrator Roger Rabbit: It was Shrek! I was so happy! (Roger Rabbit jumps out of bed laughing and hugs Shrek) Roger Rabbit: Oh Shrek! I knew you would come to meet me! Narrator Roger Rabbit: He whispers in my ear. Shrek: This is my swamp! Roger Rabbit: What kind of nonsense is that!? (Shrek starts to tear out Roger Rabbit’s insides. Roger Rabbit screaming) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Shrek grabbed me and started to pull all of my insides out! He pulls out my stomach, my heart, my p-p-p-p-pancreas, my small intestines, my large intestines, and last but not least, my liver. (Shrek eats the body parts) Narrator Roger Rabbit: He then devoured all of my insides. I thought I was going to die, but I didn’t. Roger Rabbit: Oh, I know why that didn’t kill me. The only thing that kills toons is dip. I’m safe! Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then Shrek leaned over to me and said… Shrek: It’s all ogre now! (Shrek eats a gallon of sugar and some pills and grows muscles) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Then Shrek ate sugar and took steroids, and I said to myself… Roger Rabbit: Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids. (giggles) Shrek: Now you must let me turn your wife into a Shrek. Roger Rabbit: P-p-p-p-p-please, I would never do a thing like that! Shrek: Perhaps you didn’t hear me clearly. You will let me turn your wife into a Shrek. Roger Rabbit: I wont! Shrek: You will! Roger Rabbit: I wont! Shrek: You will! Roger Rabbit: I wont! Shrek: You wont. Roger Rabbit: I will! Shrek: You wont. Roger Rabbit: I will! Shrek: You wont. Roger Rabbit: LISTEN! WHEN I SAY I WILL THEN THAT MEANS I WILL! Jessica, go let Shrek turn you into a Shrek! Jessica Rabbit: Okay honey bunny. (Shrek grabs Jessica Rabbit by the arm, and they fly out the window) Narrator Roger Rabbit: Shrek and Jessica flew out the window that night, and I realized what I have done. I started to cry. (Roger Rabbit crying) Narrator Roger Rabbit: After that I threw away all my Shrek stuff and Shrek movies! (Roger Rabbit is throwing away all his Shrek stuff) Narrator Roger Rabbit: I vowed one day to get revenge on Shrek! Roger Rabbit: Watch out Shrek! If you do anything to my wife, you will feel my wrath! You don’t want to be around me when I’m steamed! (Roger Rabbit causes steam to come out of himself) Roger Rabbit: That’s really what I call “Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids” THE END Category:Shrek Category:Shrek on Sugar, Shrek on Steroids Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Disney Category:Parodies Category:MrJoshbumstead Category:Transcripts Category:Shrek Fan Fictions